


trust

by bleachedvamp



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sad, i don't know what the tags will be yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleachedvamp/pseuds/bleachedvamp
Summary: after a summer of cooper being in italy, he comes back and tells oliver how it was and what happened, including meeting a boy his age, who they both think cooper will never see again.
Relationships: Cooper Bradford/Oliver Otto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. italy

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i really wanted to do a coopoliver angst but as we all know, im not good at writing so have whatever garbage fire this is <3

“cooper!” oliver jumped out of his boyfriends closet, clearly startling him.

cooper jumped. “jesus christ oliver! you know i hate when you scare me!”

oliver burst out laughing and went to hug cooper. “how was italy? this summer felt like 4 years without you here.”

“it was great, thank you for asking.” cooper hugged oliver back, but pulled away at a realization. “wait, how did you get in here?” 

“that’s not important, i’m just glad you’re back.” oliver wrapped his arms around cooper’s neck and gave him a ‘i-was-barely-suriving-while-you-were-gone, -i’m-so-glad-you’re-back’ kiss.

cooper’s slight shock went away at the familiar feeling of oliver’s lips on his and he realized he was over the moon to be back.

eventually, oliver pulled away and moved to cooper to his bed. “so, tell me! what went down in italy?” 

cooper was now looking up at oliver who seemed so excited to have him back, and he was admittedly probably way more excited to be back. “nothing really. but i did meet someone, he’s gonna be a junior tomorrow also.”

oliver was naturally a jealous person. he didn’t know why. but anytime anyone he was dating mentioned a boy, oliver got super defensive like he was being threatened. “oh. tell me more.” 

“there’s nothing really to say. he said he was homeschooled but he starts at public school this year. and we just hung out the whole time, we’ve kinda stayed in contact since i left.” cooper shrugged. he knew oliver was jealous, and he always thought it was stupid when oliver would enhance their PDA around anyone cooper talked about.

“oh, you ‘hung out’ the whole time.” oliver did air quotes around the ‘hung out’ part and cocked his head.

cooper rolled his eyes. “oh my god, oliver. why are you still like this? we’ve been together for what? seven months?” he reached up and held his boyfriend’s hands. “i will literally never see him again.”

“fine. but if this is like grease and he shows up tomorrow, it’s your fault for jinxing it.” oliver flashed a soft smile as a way of showing cooper he trusts him.

cooper pulled oliver down to his level so they could kiss again, but were quickly interrupted by cooper’s phone buzzing next to them.

oliver leaned over to see who it was. “who’s trevor?” he had never met a trevor in his life. “is that the kid?” he looked back at cooper with a fake hurt look on his face.

“yes. but that can wait.” cooper turned off the phone and put his hands in his boyfriend’s once again. “do you wanna stay here tonight? or does your mom want you home?” 

“i don’t think she cares. she’d probably be glad she doesn’t have to drive me tomorrow.”

“do you need anything from your house right now?”

“nothing that i can’t pick up on the way tomorrow.”

“awesome.” cooper pulled oliver down with him as he went to lay on his back.

they spent the rest of the night curled up next to each other, not really talking about much, except for how much they were dreading starting junior year tomorrow.


	2. only you

“i can’t believe i’m late on my first day of junior year.” oliver said, running up the stair leading to the school entrance.

cooper tried his best to catch up with a stressed out disgruntled oliver. “we aren’t late, we’re actually five minutes early. and i already apologized three times on the way here.”

oliver stopped when he reached a few feet away from the top step. “i know, but it’s junior year. stuff counts this year, and i wasn’t able to do ballet for six weeks so now i have to really try hard if i want to get into harvard and you know how anxious i get about these things and-” he started on another one of his ‘i have to get into harvard or else im going to disappoint everyone’ rants when cooper stopped him.

cooper put his hands on oliver’s shoulders, since they both were against PDA at school. “oliver. it’s okay. take a breath. you’re not going to fail. i’m sorry i took forever to get up. i love you.”

oliver matched cooper’s breathing when he started to take deep breaths. “okay. thank you. i’m sorry i got mad.”

cooper smiled softly and pulled his boyfriend closer to hug him.

after they pulled away from their embrace, oliver looked over cooper’s shoulder at someone walking up the stairs. “there’s a new kid.” he gestured to whoever it was that just got dropped off.

cooper turned around curiously. “oh my god.” he said under his breath when he saw who it was.

“what?” oliver could tell something shocked cooper.

“that him. that’s trevor. that i met in italy.” cooper whispered, turing to oliver.

“seriously?” oliver looked at cooper, then back at trevor. 

“how was i supposed to know he was going to be moving here? this is connecticut, nobody moves here.” cooper knew he wasn’t going to hear the end of this, knowing how jealous oliver could get.

oliver sucked his teeth. “yeah, but it’s also westport. and someone who’s able to go to italy probably would like to live here.” he looked back at trevor, who looked in his direction and started walking towards them seemingly recognizing cooper. “and now he’s coming over here.”

“what?” cooper wasn’t able to figure out what he was going to do before trevor was calling his name, and eventually 1 foot away from him.

“coop?” trevor asked, opening his arms, signaling he was going to hug him. 

‘coop.’ oliver didn’t call cooper any nicknames besides ‘babe.’

“trevor!” cooper said, hugging trevor back.

“how’ve you been? it feels like it’s been forever since i last saw you!” 

oliver took this as an opportunity to mess with cooper. “yeah, coop, how’ve you been?” he emphasized the new nickname.

trevor looked at oliver, for whatever reason, seemed annoyed. “i’m trevor. i met cooper in-” he reached his hand out for oliver to shake and was cut off mid-sentence.

“greece.” oliver said half-bitterly, and shook trevor’s hand. “he told me about you.” he flashed a half-smile. “i’m oliver.”

trevor let out a nervous chuckle, picking up on the tension. cooper realized as well and was about to say something when the bell rang.

“well that’s the bell, c’mon cooper.” oliver said. “it was nice meeting you trevor.”

trevor scrambled to get something from his bag. “actually, cooper, can you help me find my first class?”

cooper was about to leave but decided helping his clueless friend was more important. “uh, yeah. oliver i’ll see you in class?” he said, an apologetic look in his eyes.

oliver tried to contain his jealously and bit his cheek. “yeah. i’ll see you around trevor.” he said and walked away before either of them could say goodbye.

after oliver kept a seat open for cooper in the back of their first class for about 10 minutes and waited for him to get there, cooper ran in and got to where oliver was sitting as fast as he could. “i’m sorry, trevor had some weird advanced class and it took us both a minute to find it.”

“uh huh.” oliver said without looking at cooper.

cooper sensed something was wrong, so he grabbed oliver’s arm and pulled him out of class without caring about anyone questioning the action. he dragged him into the bathroom and waited until the last person left. “okay, what’s wrong?” he asked, clearly concerned.

oliver crossed his arms. “nothing.” he said in a monotone voice.

cooper realized why oliver was acting weird and laughed. “are you jealous?”

oliver blushed and looked down. “no.”

“oh my god! yes you are.” cooper couldn’t stop laughing. “babe, i’ve known him for less than three months.”

oliver didn't say anything, he just continued to look at the tile on the bathroom floor. 

"oliver, seriously." cooper tilted oliver's head up to look at him. "you have absolutley nothing to worry about. i promise."

"okay. i'm sorry i was being a bitch but you know what happened with will." oliver inhaled sharply.

will. will was oliver's first boyfriend. and he was friends with someone named tyler. and will kissed tyler in his house when he didn't know oliver was there to surprise him for his 16th birthday. and it practically killed oliver. and cooper was there to help him through it. 

"i know, and i swear to you, i am not like will." cooper felt really bad, knowing how hurt oliver was even though it happened a year ago. he didn't want oliver to feel like that again. 

oliver also felt bad for acting like a jealous creep over nothing. "thank you." he said softly.

cooper smiled softy. "of course. it's only you." he said, then leaned down and kissed him. it was soft, and reassurring for oliver. cooper had always made it his job, even before they were dating, to make oliver feel safe, like he wasn't going to get hurt. and he would always make it his job for the rest of his life.


End file.
